Priorities
by Zeldageek726
Summary: Link is the Captain of THE RED LION, a rogue trading ship. When he picks up cargo he expects a normal shipment, but everything changes when he finds a certain stowaway. Things would be hella lot easier if they just happened to be a normal stowaway. But no, the Goddesses had to laugh at him. AU late 1700's to mid 1800's. Zelink (Wind-Waker based) UNDER REVISION
1. Authors Note

**A/N: Alright so technicallly chapter two is th efirst chapter since this is chapter one... SO yeah. I know i had already finished thsi story, but I wasn't very fond of how it turned out, so I wanted to change it. The whole story ,besides the first chapter, is basically under revision. Hope you like how it turns out, quite a bit is different now. SO yeah enjoy the story.**


	2. I Hate Dust

**A/N: If you are confused to why I am uploading this chapter again go back and read the authors note.**

 _Chapter 1: "I hate dust."_

"Cap'n on deck!"

Everyone snapped to attention, saluting, as Link stepped onto the deck of his ship. He dismissed it with a salute of his own and stepped up on the Quarter Deck to greet the man currently standing at the helm.

"Cale, I assume everything went well?" He asked the sailor.

"Everythin' went just fine Cap'n. No need to worry about it. I've got the newbies down there with Arnold and he's showing them how to tie up the cargo down there. He says they're quick learners and should be ready to do it themselves soon. We're just about ready to set off we were just waiting on you."

"Great, "Link said with a grin, "You know the course, right?"

"Yep, ya heading on down to your cabin?"

"Yeah I'll tell the guys to set sail, and check the cargo to see the new guys are progressing. After that if you need me I'll be in my cabin.

"Alright, Sir. Let's hope the wind we have right now keeps. It'll be a mighty blessin'."

"Yeah, let's hope," Link called back as he headed to the deck, telling the guys to set sail he stopped to look at the town they were slowly leaving. The sun peeked up over the houses and cobble paths all the while the wind tousled Link's wheat-colored hair and blew through his green shirt, he played with the brown collar before sighing at the heat of the early morning. People walked around (not many due to how early it was) and he caught a glimpse of a single stagecoach through the alleyways. He turned around, combing his fingers through his messy hair, as he headed below deck to his cabin. Before he descended he looked at the fading stars, praying that the Goddesses would bestow upon him a safe, maybe uneventful, journey.

He headed down to the hold. Checking the crates, seeing one off to the side, he looked suspiciously at it. Deciding nothing of it he started back up to his cabin, until a sneeze stopped him in his tracks. At first he thought it was a crew member but then he recalled all of his crew up on deck. A second sneeze found him turning around at the speed of light, he glared at the crate, realizing that the noise had come from it. His hands moved down to his belt, silently he pulled two gold handled daggers from his belt. He crept to the crate, moving like he was made of shadows. He stopped at the crate, a third sneeze told him the sound came from behind the crate. In mere seconds he was around the crate holding up the stowaway to the wall, with a dagger at their throat.

"Who are you and why are you on my ship?!" He growled glaring at the uninvited passenger. It took him a minute to digest he was looking at the face of a woman, and a couple more seconds to digest the fact that she had somehow disarmed him and he was now on the ground with his hands pinned behind his back. She looked annoyed, not an ounce scared, as if she wasn't pinning the captain of a ship to the ground, while being a stowaway on a ship.

"What the-?" Link started to say, but was cut off by another sneeze from the woman. He stopped thinking back to his prayer.

 _So much for an uneventful journey,_ he thought. He sighed flipped on his back forcing the woman to let go of him, she fell back, not expecting that much strength from a man who had just been dazed a couple of seconds ago. Link took advantage of her stumble and had her pinned against the wall again, this time putting as much force on her as he could, making sure she wouldn't get away from him. He took a couple seconds to take her in. Her sand blonde hair covered half of her face, all the while her blue-gray eyes glared at him. Her face was sculpted in a diamond shape. She wore dark blue fingerless gloves that went all the way to her elbows. Her corset like top was brown in the middle but was blue on the outside. Her pants were a dark brown, almost as bark as her knee high boots. On her right side of her pants hung a half skirt. **

She seemed to be taking him in as well. His green shirt with a brown collar was rolled up to above his elbows. His shirt fit him well, and she could make out hard muscles beneath it. He wore dark brown pants with a lighter (but still dark colored) brown boots that reached a little below the knee. His belt had carriers for his knives, which were now on the other side of the room. On his left arm she thought she could just make out the ending of a tattoo but didn't think much about it. Her eyes moved to his face, taking in the his well sculpted features. He had a square jaw and slight smirk on his lips. Moving up his face she took in the bright blue of his cobalt eyes.

 _If these circumstances weren't so dire I'd say he's kind of cute,_ she thought to herself. Heat crept up her neck at the thought, showing up on her face. Seeing her blush Link's smirk grew even wider. She glared harder at him, not even knowing if that was possible. Remembering why he had her pushed up against the wall his expression grew hard. She still looked at him without an ounce of fear showing as she watched his expression grow darker.

"Now, again. Tell me why _exactly_ you are on my ship, _stowaway?''_

"I have a _name,_ you know, "She said bitterly, realizing her mistake too late.

"Really? What by chance is it? "He replied just as bitterly. She sighed knowing she was running out of time. Glancing at light streaming in from somewhere, she saw dust motes floating around in the air. Glaring at them she inwardly cursed.

"I hate dust."

 ****pictures of what I created them to look like: It's on my imgur account also named Zeldageek726 (what a surprise!)**

 **A/N: If you've never read this story ignore this message: The entire story, besides this chapter is under revision, so that's why all of the chapters are missing… so yeah, I'll be updating this story when I can. See all ya'll weirdos later! -Zelda**


	3. Stowaway

_Chapter 2:"Stowaway"_

"I won't ask _again,_ what the _Hell_ are you doing on my ship?"

She refused to talk and it was getting on Link's nerves. The only thing he knew about her was what she looked like, and that was somehow hauntingly familiar. She held her head high, unwilling to give in to him. Hey gray-blue eyes glared at him from under a thin curtain of bangs. The way she acted was _really_ starting to piss him off. He pushed her harder against the wall, forcing her to wince in slight pain.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask again."

He tightened his grip, his temper getting the better of him," You know, you're really starting to _piss me off_."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You-"

"Captain Link? Uh, what is going on?"

"We have a stowaway, take her to the brig-?" Link asked the sailor.

"Rowan, sir."

"Oh, right, you're one of the new guys correct?"

"Yes, sir," Rowan replied, " You want me to take her to the brig?"

"Yes, please. But be careful she's a lot stronger than she seems."

"Does _she_ have a name, sir?"

"Probably, but she refuses to say anything other than snarky comments, and 'I hate dust', "Link replied, putting the woman's arms behind her back before handing her to Rowan, who had a confused look on his face.

"'I hate dust'?'', He asked, grabbing her arms.

"She sneezed. It's what gave her away to me."

"Oh, makes sense."

Rowan turned his attention back to the woman who, surprisingly, wasn't even struggling. Instead she silently glared at the two of them. Rowan pushed her forward, and she walked without hesitation. By the time they reached the brig, he was uneasy at her quietness, beginning to feel she was planning something. Once she was safely inside a cell, only then did he relax. He glanced at her before leaving, and was confused to see that she was sitting with her legs crossed with her hands in her lap staring into space. She glanced at him and tilted her head giving him a confused glance that asked, _"Why are you still here?"._

He turned his head back around, clearing his throat before swiftly walking out, away from her gaze. He was met by Link at the top of the stairs, who asked him to inform the rest of the crew about their problem and to set up a guard schedule. Rowan left to complete his orders while Link sighed, glancing down toward the brig where he could just barely make out the woman's shape in the darkness below.

Groaning to himself he turned back to the stairs that led to his cabin, deciding to question her later. Heading up the stairs thought back to his prayer once again. _Safe? Maybe. Uneventful? Never,_ He thought as he collapsed on his bed, even as early as it was in the morning. He stared at the ceiling for a while before standing up and making his way to his desk. Finishing out his captain log, he headed down to see his prisoner.

Alone in the darkness, the woman berated herself for being so stupid. _Almost a lifetime of training and I can't even stowaway on a ship? What good am I?_ Since she was alone, she carefully rolled up the leg of her pants. Running her hands across the intricate leaves tattooed onto her legs she sighed. Leaning against the wall of the ship she stared at her legs, concentrating. Her efforts were rewarded when the tattoo began to glow, giving off a faint green light. She opened her palms, creating a ball of magic. It lit up the room, and she dropped in surprise when she saw a face just outside of her cell. It smacked the floor and shattered like glass, before disappearing in thin wisps of green smoke. She struggled to pull her pant leg down, unsure of just how much he had seen.

Link on the other hand was frozen in bewilderment. He stood there for what, to the woman at least, seemed like hours before he finally spoke. She fidgeted underneath his stare, fear coursing through her veins. Just what would he do with her now?

"You, wait..you practice magic? The practice had been gone for centuries, I mean, how can you do it?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent, instead choosing to avoid looking at him. He sensed her uneasiness, and knew he would get no answer on that topic. Instead he switched to a more practical approach.

"Alright fine, can you at least tell me your name?"

The woman's eye flitted to his, fear evident for a split second, before they resumed to the blank look she had when she had first met him. She chose to remain silent, but Link was beginning to grow agitated.

"Alright look, I won't throw you off this ship, _if_ you tell me why you're here. Deal?"

She continued being silent, and Link gave up trying to coerce her into speaking. He stood up with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back down to the woman.

"Fine, I'll just drop you off at the nearest port, have the Hyrulean knights deal with you."

He went to leave, glancing back at her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the fear in her eyes. She was wide-eyed, holding his gaze. His mind went blank at her face, and only did his expression change when he heard her whisper.

"Please, don't."

He turned around, not breaking eye contact with the prisoner. She looked like she could cry, a shocking contrast to her earlier stoic expression.

"Why?"

"I can't go back, I just can't…"

"What happened? What are you running from in Hyrule?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll take me back."

"Back to where?"

She curled her legs up to her stomach, and Link recoiled in shock. She looked so fragile, like any prodding could shatter the fragile shell. A stark contrast the snarky woman he had fought with earlier. He almost didn't want to ask her anything more, but he needed to know.

"Alright, let's make a deal. If you tell me what your running from, I'll let you stay. But otherwise, I can't guarantee you can stay."

She looked up at him, mostly fear written on her face, but a little hope as well.

"I can stay?"

"If you tell me what's happening, yes."

She took a deep breath, fidgeting, looking up at him before revealing her story.\

 **A/N: Hey, its me again, Ive been working on the revisions to this story as fast as a I can because I have another story I want to get out, but I don't want to do two stories at once, neither story will ever get done..so yeah. I'll work as fast as I can on this one, but not too fast to where it is a terrible story, so I can get another story out to you guys See all ya'll weirdos later!**

 **-Zelda**


	4. Travels

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, not sure when this will be uploaded, I'm working as fast as I can on getting this story to you guys, because I have another story I really want to give to you guys. So wihtout further ado, read on.**

 _Chapter 3:"Travels."_

Her name was Zelda Nohansen.

She was the runaway daughter of the noble Daphnes Nohansen, someone she remembered with disdain. Her mother had died when she was only a young child, and her father had grown cold and distant. He no longer paid attention to his daughter. The only affairs he was worried about was having an heir. He never actually remarried, instead choosing to marry off his daughter to a wealthy noble. Zelda was never consulted on the matter, instead shown suitors, but ultimately it was her father who would decide. She supposed she was lucky to have been allowed to stay unmarried this long, she was almost 22. That was almost six years after the time she could have been married off.

She was ready to marry off for her father, but when she had met the suitor her father had taken a liking to, Ganondorf Dragmire, she knew she couldn't do it. The evil she had sensed coming from the man was unbearable. None of her suitors were told of her secret she had kept, but for some reason, through the way he looked at her, she felt like he knew. She knew she wasn't safe, and never would be if she stayed with this man.

She employed a maid of hers, making her escape in the dead of the night. She used her magic to erase the memories of those who had helped her, making sure they weren't in harms' way. She had fled to the nearest docks she could find, paying a rogue trader to ship a 'crate'. She had hidden herself there, paying with money her father couldn't trace. She planned to get off at Outset Island, while the crate would continue to Castle Town, hoping to through any pursuers she had off her trail.

Her plans had been going well, until Link had found her. That was she found herself stuck in this situation.

Zelda finished her story, looking up at Link, wary of what he would do next. She had spilled her story to him, and hopefully he would keep his deal and let her stay. However, she wouldn't blame him if he took her back to her father, the reward was most likely to be pretty handsome. She had put her trust in him so she would just have to keep trusting him, no matter how much her mind said it was too dangerous. She moved her gaze to the floor, expecting the worst when he finally spoke.

"So, you're a noble?"

She nodded solemnly, gazing back up at him. Worry and concern etched into her features. For a moment, Link was completely silent, speaking only when he noted Zelda's concerned expression.

"Hey, don't worry. I said you could stay," He said with a grin.

His uplifted mood gave rest to some of Zelda's worries. She finally gave a small smile, her body vissualy relaxing. She gave a small sigh, letting her head fall back to rest on the wall behind her. Link was the first to remember their surroundings.

"Well, I guess we should get you out of here, now shouldn't we."

Zelda tilted her head to the side, giving Link a questioning look. Link gave a small chuckle at her confusion.

"Well I can't just leave you down here, now can I? I mean, it's not very comfortable down here, now is it?"

"Well, not really…"

"Then you can have my cabin, we don't have actual cabins suited for passengers, plus I have an all-male crew. Not the best idea to have you bunking with them."

"I guess not," She said with a small laugh.

She took Link's hand when he offered to help her up. Pulling herself up, she dusted off her clothes before quickly following Link as he led the way up the stairs, glad to be rid of the dank cell she had already come to hate. She knew it had only been a couple hours, but the smell already wanted to make her puke, just thinking about it.

She caught a glimpse of the deck as the passed the doorway to the outside. The smell of the salty sea breeze permeated her senses, causing her to stop in her tracks. Link turned around when he realized she wasn't following him any longer. He gave her a questioning glance, but she just looked towards the door.

He finally caught on, giving her a knowing smile, and led her to the door. Many of the crew members working the deck stopped what they were doing to watch their Captain lead a stranger across the deck to the prow. While most stopped to stare at the beautiful woman standing with their Captain, a few went back to work, expecting an explanation later.

The crew members _did_ receive their explanation, and many were fine with Zelda staying, the exception being only one person. Lynel, someone people particularly disliked among the crew, he had never caused trouble so to say, and he were good at their work, but Link never took a liking to him like he had the rest of the crew. Sadly, he couldn't let him go now, not when the depression was going on. He doubted he would be able to find any other work, and, though he hated himself for it, he was too nice to do that to someone.

He decided on the majority, letting Zelda stay until she needed or wanted to leave. Though the aforementioned crew member did leave grumbling, he hoped they wouldn't cause any trouble. After all, if they were caught shielding a runaway, the penalty would be tremendous.

It had been a few weeks since Zelda had come to stay on the _Red Lion_ , and she was enjoying her stay quite a bit. At first she had been quite secluded, shielding herself away in Link's cabin, reading to pass her time. Now she traveled freely during the day, and had befriended most of the crew. She had grown quite fond of seeing the sun set and rise over the vast ocean. She even liked visiting the many islands they stopped at, though she had to wear a disguise to make sure she wasn't recognized.

She had just finished her daily routine of watching the sun rise, and headed inside to wander aimlessly. She was walking around the cargo hold, when she came across a crew member she particularly disliked, Lynel.

"Exploring, are we now?" He said with a sneer," One, would've thought you were up to something."

Zelda recoiled in shock at the assumption, annoyance soon settling in.

"Just looking around. Thought it might've distracted me from the boredom that's been settling in."

"So _you_ took down the Captain, he must be weak for a _woman_ to take him down."

Zelda bit her lip before she could retaliate, her annoyance turning into anger. She so desperately wanted to knock this man out cold.

"I happen to have been trained in the art of the Sheikah, a highly trained race of skilled warriors, since a very young age," She said calmly, forcing her anger down.

"Are you sure you're not just defending Captain, you know, since you could be in a relationship wi-"

 _SMACK!_

"Captain Link is a very skilled opponent; someone I doubt you could ever hope to match. He bested me, and the only reason I was able to best him was due to his shock at me being a _woman_ ," Zelda seethed, furious at the man in front of her.

Lynel took a second to recuperate, the shock still evident on his face. When his head finally stopped spinning and he processed what had just happened the shock was replace by anger and humiliation.

"You little-"

He swung his fist at her, intent on knocking her out cold, but she was too fast. She had leapt out of the way, knocking his legs out from underneath him. She meant to kick him, but he blocked, grabbing her foot and flipping her onto the ground as well. He pounced on her, making sure she was firmly in his grasp. She twisted, eventually getting a leg free and kneeing him from behind. In his shock he loosened his grip and she twisted from his grasp, jumping up. With a swift kick she had rendered him unconscious.

"What in the Sacred Realm is going on here?"

Zelda jumped at the voice, turning around to find Link. She sighed giving him a single sentence answer before making her way out:

"He was an asshole."

She made her way to Link's cabin, barely remembering to shut the door, before falling onto Link's bed. She was out like a light before her face even hit the mattress.

 **A/N: Alright, I'm back guys and can happily say this chapter has been revised! Yay! I can't wait to finish the next chapter and hopefully see it going where I want it too ! Anyways, I have some stuff to say/ask:**

 **-Hylian rebels. I know I've talked about this before but I just wanted to remind you that I have a new story coming out hopefully soon, so yeah that will be up there.**

 **-I'm getting this done as fast as I can, I'm basically rewriting the entire story, so it might take a while!**

 **-Please Review, they really help me keep going! Hope you enjoy the Next chapter I'm able to put up!**

 **-Zelda o.O**


	5. Running

_Chapter 4:"Running."_

"Alright, Zelda, what happened with you and Lynel, again?"

"I told, he was an ass."

"Well, why was he an ass, I know that already?"

"He suggested you and I were in a relationship, and that I was protecting your combat skills by pretending to be beaten by you. Then he criticized me being female."

"Alright, so he was being an ass, but why did you knock him out cold?"

"I only smacked him at first, but then he tried to swing at me, it escalated from there."

Zelda was sitting on top of Link's bed legs crossed, with a bored expression on her face. She sighed as Link ran his hands through his hair. Maybe knocking him out wasn't such a good idea, but she couldn't really help it. It was mostly self-defense, but she probably could've ended it before that had happened though. _Oh well, it's done and over, I guess,_ She thought, letting her head fall to the side just a little.

Truth be told, she was exhausted, since she hadn't actually worked to keep up her strength and the fight took a lot out of her. She laid down on the bad, staring out at the ceiling. Twirling her fingers, she played with her magic.

"I swear, one of these times, a crew member is going to walk in and catch you using that."

She glanced at Link, and amused smile on her face.

"I guess; I just haven't practiced it in forever."

Link sighed, clearly exasperated with the woman on his bed. He stretched his arms, which moved his shirt a little. Zelda was able to catch a glance of a part of his tattoo ad suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this a while, and this may seem out of the blue. But I was wondering where you got your tattoo?"

Link immediately became suspicious, and his face became void of any emotion.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering," Zelda said holding her hands up in surrender," I was just wondering if it happened to glow at times, like maybe the other day when I was in the fight with Lynel."

Link lost his composure, his blank mask slipping for a look of shock and complete bewilderment.

"Knew it!" Zelda said triumphantly," So, what color?"

"H…How did you know?"

"It was easy, tattoos aren't common at all, and I doubt anyone would be able to make one like that, especially judging from how detailed the tail of it just is. So what is it?"

"It's a dragon, and, um…uh, red."

"R…red?" Zelda asked, her eyes becoming guarded," That means your Power…"

"Power? Like as in the tale of the Triforce?"

"That's exactly what it is, Link. It's your piece of the Triforce, but for some reason they aren't showing up like they usually do..."

"Usually do?"

"They usually show up as three triangles on the back of your hand, but this time they showed up as tattoos…"

"Wait, you have one too?"

"Yeah, you saw me doing magic, didn't you? That's how I used it."

"Oh, I walked in while after you already started, I was more preoccupied with the light flowing form your hands than any tattoos."

Zelda gave a small chuckle," Useless aren't you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Whatever."

"So, where is yours?"

"Oh, it's on my legs," Zelda said lifting up her pant leg.

Golden vines swirled up her calves, leaves branching off, and to Link, it was the beautiful. He looked up to see Zelda's eyes closed, and as he looked back down at her tattoo he saw why. It was beginning to grow a faint green, the same color as the magic he had seen her doing. He must have been staring, because when he looked back up at Zelda, her face was red.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's alright. I've just never had anyone be so interested in my ability. MY mom loved it and was proud of me, but after she died, my dad became detached, really cold and distant. They were the only two to ever know, and my dad never talked about it again…"

"I'm sorry, that must've been tough, I never actually knew my parents, I live with my Grandma and my little sister."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Your Grandma and little sister you said? What are they like?" Zelda sked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh, they're great," Link said with a smile," My Grandma's pretty old, but she's the kindest lady you'll ever meet. If you just talk with her, she'll probably ask for you to join her for dinner. She's a great cook too, the best on Outset. My little sister is the sweetest thing ever. There aren't any kids her age, but she gets along just fine. She plays outside by herself, and honestly I always wonder if she ever gets lonely. But she always has the brightest smile ever."

"Did, you say Outset?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's where I was going to get off at, Outset Island."

"Oh Goddesses, I forgot about that, that's a pretty funny coincidence. Well, we always stop by there so I can say hi in between shipments so I guess you have your way off," Link said with a smile.

Zelda gave a small chuckle, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door slamming open.

"Captain! We've got trouble!" Kafei said, "Pirates."

Zelda and Link both were stone still for a second before leaping into action. They burst through the hallway, Link leading while Zelda and Kafei followed closely behind. Link burst out onto the deck, holding a telescope he had grabbed from his room beforehand. He looked through the telescope, running a hand over his face before handing it to Zelda.

"Yeah, sure is pirates. We're nowhere close to an island, the opportune time to attack. No witnesses. This is great…just great."

"Do you have any weapons? Any at all? I didn't bring anything with me, but I'm pretty good with knives…"

"Here," Link said, tossing her the knives he kept at his belt," take these, I have a sword, and the whole crew has a pistol or some sort of weapon they can use."

"Good, because I recognize the seal, it's a Gerudo ship."

Link sighed, ordering Kafei to tell the crew about their problem. He headed back to his cabin, going over plans with Zelda, even though no one knew exactly how many they were up against. Plus, the Gerudo were known to be a fierce warrior race, made up mostly of women. There was no way Link's crew stood a chance. They'd have to fight; they couldn't just give up. Especially if they were after what Link thought they were.

Link was talking with Zelda when another crew member burst in.

"Sir, they're loading- "

 _BAM!_

Cannon fire rocked the ship, sending everyone in the room sideways. Pushing himself up from the overturned chair he was next to, he sent the crew member out with the order to fire their cannons as well. He turned around to find Zelda sitting up against the wall. He helped her up, and together they left the cabin, heading up to the deck.

The pirate ship was now alongside them, a boarding plank having been put in place. Nothing of their enemies could be seen through the haze, so Link called out.

"What do you want? We've already dropped off most of our shipments, so there isn't anything valuable here!"

"It's not so much as _what_ I want. It's more of _who_ I want," said a deep voice.

The man who stepped forward scanned hi strikingly gold eyes over the crew, finally catching sight of his prey. A breeze blew across the deck, tousling his red hair. With armor covering his torso, boot guarded as well, and sword in hand, he gave a sickening smile. He took a couple steps forward, coming completely out of the haze, his black cape whipping behind him.

Zelda gave a gasp, stepping backwards a few steps. She took in, with no pleasure, the face she had been running from the whole time.

Ganondorf Dragmire.

 **A/N: Sometimes I hate word, but other times I love it. The only time I really hate it is when it keeps underling the stupid characters' names. I mean seriously, get over the fact the Dragmire isn't a real word, okay?! Jeez… Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Please review they really help! See all ya'll weirdos later!**

 **-Zelda o.O**


	6. Our Secret

_Chapter 5:"Our Secret."_

 _"_ Well, what do have here," Ganondorf sneered," isn't it just who I wanted to see."

His smile was sadistic, and it made Zelda want to puke. His gold eyes glinted in the light, as well as off the scarce armor he was wearing. The shirt he wore was blood red, his pants as black as night. He was a Gerudo himself, the only male Zelda had ever seen, as shown by his darker skin and red hair. He looked a lot like Link, and the thought made the queasiness in her stomach even worse. He sickened her, after what he had promised to do …. No, she couldn't think about that, she had to keep this crew safe from his evil.

" _Ganondorf."_ She spat," Fancy seeing you here, didn't realize that the East Termina trading company hired pirates now."

"Oh, my crew? Well, they don't belong to _that_ company, but we can just keep that between us can't we? It's not like there will be many people to tell at the bottom of the ocean, since that's where you'll all be going."

The crew had been so focused on the man standing in front of them, they didn't notice the Gerudo force that had slowly been building. Only when he commented on their soon-to-be deaths did they snap out of it. Everyone took an involuntary step back, knowing their skills lacked severely, nothing compared to the force that they faced. With the _Red Lion's_ meager crew, the ship would be destroyed, the crew slaughtered against the train warriors of the Gerudo race. Zelda looked around, hanging her head in defeat at their odds.

"Link," She whispered," Keep yourself safe, don't let him find out. Watch out for your crew."

It took Link barely a second to figure out what she was going to do. He spun to face her, grabbing her arm.

"Zelda, don't you dare." He said furiously," You are _not_ going with him."

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I? I'm not letting any of you get hurt, Goddessess I don't want to see even Lynel get hurt, even though he's an ass." Zelda said, cracking a small smile, before her expression grew serious once more.

She silenced Link before he could protest any further, turning back around to face Ganondorf. She sighed, holding her head high before she spoke,

"I'll-"

Before she could speak any further, the crew behind her rioted, having figured out her plan. The angry cries were deafening, and Zelda turned around in awe at the protesting crew, and was shocked when she heard Lynel's voice along with the others.

"She's not going with you!"

"She stays!"

"She stays with us!"

Zelda smiled, and noticed Link giving her a small smirk, and she figured he had something to do with it. Her smile only dropped when she realized that they intended to fight, even against the impossible odds. She couldn't get them to see reason, however many times she protested.

"Fine," Ganondorf snarled," If you want a fight, then you'll get one."

With a simple hand gesture, the fight begun. Gunshots were heard as the _Red Lion's_ crew fired into the Gerudo. Zelda dodged past the few couple, taking them down easy with a coupld strikes, not exactly lethal, but enough to keep them out of the fight. She was stopped short when a Gerudo tripped her wait a spear. She stumbled, quickly regaining her balance before spinning around to face her opponent.

They circled each other, neither daring to make move. Keeping an eye on her surroundings, Zelda edged back from the Gerudo, taunting her to come closer. She feinted left, the Gerudo swinging at where she would've been, and lunged in for an attack. She had her opponent on the ground in seconds, striking a volatile area.

Moving on, she surveyed the battle field, and wasn't surprised to find that the crew of the _Red Lion_ wasn't doing too well. She slipped back into the fight, striking those where she could and putting quite a few out of the fight.

She was tripped up a couple of times, her fights giving her only slight wounds. It wasn't until she came across a particularly large opponent that she got her first major wound. She had taken down the Gerudo, but had left the fight with a large gash in her side.

She struggled around, fighting as best as she could while using her left hand to hold pressure on the wound. She was able to make it to the side of the ship before she finally collapsed. She sat with her back against the side, watching the fight and hating she couldn't help anymore. She had barely any strength, and her eyes were closing slowly, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. It wasn't until someone picked her up by the neck, that her eyes flew open. She opened her eyes to see Ganondorf standing in front of her, having had made his way over to her when she was distracted.

She lifted her right hand in a futile attempt to make him let go, but her wound had sapped too much of her strength. He lifted her higher, and her feet no longer touched the ground. Her vision blurred, and the last thing she saw were the golden eyes she hated.

Link had been fighting his best, when they fired the cannons again. The ship rocked, and it sent him sliding across the deck, and he looked up quickly, wondering why they had fired. He felt himself fill with dread when he saw an unconscious Zelda carelessly thrown over Ganondorf's shoulder.

He struggled to get a grip on the rocking ship, making his way as best as he could to the other ship. The Gerudo had retreated onto their ship, leaving the ship about to be sunk. Link ran across the deck, almost reaching the gangplank until he was thrown backwards once again. He watched from his spot on the deck as they retreated the gangplank, effectively cutting him off from the other ship, as well as Zelda.

Cannon fire rocked the ship again, and it violently tipped. The fire increased and soon the ship, and it entire crew had gone down. Debris littered the ocean, sailing gently along with the waves.

Ganondorf smiled at the wreckage, taking a suck satisfaction in the destruction. He turned to his First Mate, Nabooru, and dumped Zelda unceremoniously in her arms.

"Take her to a cell, and get her fixed up. I don't need her dying until I get what I want."

Taking one last look at the ruins of the _Red Lion_ , he turned and retreated into his cabin.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back again! Sorry it took so long for this update! To be honest, I kind of forgot about it and when I did remember I either didn't have time, or it didn't sound fun. But I promise I'll try to be better about updating now! That's all for today!1 Leave a review please, they really help me out! Hope you like that chapter and I'll se all ya'll weirdos later!**

 **-Zelda**


End file.
